


The Stars Are Dead

by Romennim



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Introspection, M/M, Multi, POV Male Character, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first time that you've set foot on a starship in a year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars Are Dead

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [Le Stelle Sono Morte](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022201) by [Romennim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim)



> **Beta:** writer_klmeri (on LJ)

It's the first time that you've set foot on a starship in a year - possibly the worst year of your entire life. And if not the worst (even if you can't remember something more awful), surely the most agonizing.

You have almost bribed Starfleet Command for the opportunity to inspect the ship, making them think something in you must not be right, because no Admiral asks for a boring and detailed inspection if they can avoid it. Instead you asked, ordered, almost begged to be here, just to be on this bridge to gaze at the stars and... and everything feels like a travesty.

You were so wrong... so utterly wrong to think that at least this had remained the same, untouched by them.

God, _how_ wrong you were...

Nothing is the same and everything is different. The air is wrong, the stillness is wrong, your heart is wrong.. there's no passion anymore, no peace.

You have to face it: everything has been sucked from your life and nothing is left.

Spock has been the first to leave and you can't help but think it was your fault, that you were really the one to blame. Then Bones, and dear god, you _know_ his leaving was your fault. You were too selfish in your pain, in your need to take control again of your life and you drove him away.

And now the stars...

For their death you don’t feel you are to blame, it is just a consequence of losing your own two suns. After all how can one appreciate starlight once he has destroyed the brightest things in his life?

You think this is what being dead must feel like, because in you there's only an unforgiving black hole left and nothing more.

The stars are dead and nothing in any universe can help you.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on February 23rd, 2012


End file.
